The Distance
by xokatel
Summary: Kaz and friends arrive on planet Gurao. Shiro is fond confiding something to Tsukikage and Kaz can't help but wonder more about the mysterious racer. Yaoi, Shounen-ai, KazuShi, Shiro x Kaz, Shiro x Kazuya, ShiroKaz, Shiro/Kaz, Kaz/Shiro Boys Love


"**The Distance"**

**~Scan2Go~**

"Alright we're on our way to planet Gurao!" Kaz Gordon shouted with his typical enthusiasm looking out the window, a wide grin spread about his face.

He had long blue hair tied up into a ponytail. His eyes sparkled, a light hazel and his face was practically glued to the window of the jet bus. He was wearing a red top with a blue overcoat and shoes and white pants, standing up on his seat of their space-bus.

"Kaz, really?" a feminine voice came out, Fiona, her hair of a similar style but brunette. She wore a pink and white outfit and held an exasperated expression on her face.

"What are you going to do with him?" Myron replied looked over at the girl, shrugging. He had a similar brunette hair color, only shorter and a green/white top. Lastly was Diego, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches stored inside of the bus. He was the tallest and largest built out of the group of kids. He wore the same white pants everyone else on their team had but yellow was his color of choice for a top.

"Easy does it now." Diego said a bit of a chuckle seeing Fiona get worked up over Kaz's actions again.

"He's always like that Fiona, and if it isn't racing itself, its the thought of seeing Zero or his rival..He's totally gone~ There's no use"

"Kaz is gone. Kaz is gone! But-wait I see him. Kaz!~~~" Pel sang, the silver robot creature floated towards him. It had two pink eyes and two small robotic arms that came from its side. It reached out towards Kaz Gordon whose hands and nose were poking the glass windows.

"Well I guess you're right." Fiona sighed taking a seat across from Kaz. "He's totally gone!~"

There ship seemed to glide past several planets nearly making a collision against a dark red one. "Pel's sorry." the female robot apologized going back to directing the bus noticing how close they were to a collision.

**_-Later!-_**

They had to stop almost immediately their spaceship nearly running out of fuel. There was a small shed with a short blue alien like creature, shaped much like a human but with two black dots for eyes and almost clear blue skin.

"Ah, haven't seen a bus like this in a while..where'd you come from anyway~?" the alien creature gave a warm smile.

"We're from planet Earth!" Kaz shouted towards the man as if it were the most simple explanation ever. He could hear the groans as his teammates sweat dropped behind him.

"Where is that exactly?" the creature, asked like many others from Gurao having no clue of its existence.

"..aha..nevermind.." Myron spoke over Kaz grabbing him by the arm before he began one of his boasts again, being the greatest racers ever or something of that sort.

"Well seeing as your just about empty, I can refuel this bus in no time. I have some other customers but feel free to explore Gurao while you wait."

"Thanks!" Kaz said running straight ahead past the shop in the garage and towards a very large white building with dark tinted windows.

"Kaz where are ya going?" Diego called out to him.

"Come on a place like that is bound to have race tracks inside! I'll even wait for you guys there~ Just don't take too long or the #1 racer may have already gotten a challenger~" Kaz teased, a full toothy grin as he ran into the building.

He didn't take much notice of a dark blue robot similar to team Jet's PEL that was trailing behind. "Wait up Kaz!~" the robot said in its sweet sing-song voice.

**:D Scan2Go +**

Much like Kaz had said before he was standing in front of the crowd watching a current race between two young beginners. Kaz seemed to be giving advice to one of them, who had a cat like face and somehow reminded him of a little Taiga.

"Kaz we finally found you!" his friends all called out to him at once.

"Why do you always do this?!" Fiona yelled out at him, "Running off like that I swear you have no sense of teamwork!"

Kaz waved his hands defensively in front of him. "Hey that's not true, Team Jet is my number one, I'm here to practice and make our team even stronger."

"Uh-huh~" his friend sighed, hands on her hips. "You are truly hopeless and hey-" she was stopped feeling a small tug on her skirt from a small girl. She wore a soft white dress and had dark blue hair and light blue skin.

"You're a racer right? I think that's so cool, I was wondering if you could teach me how to play and be...maybe a big sister to me?" the little girl blushed. "If that's okay of course~"

Fiona smiled "Of course it is, come on let's start racing over there~"

Myron and Diego laughed a little seeing how caught up Fiona would be when she got attention. "Well I guess you two arn't too different after all'" Myron laughed looking over at Kaz.

Diego waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Kaz~Earth to Kaz.."

He was concentrated on a blond making his way through a large crowd of people, he noticed Tsukikage, the companion robot following behind him.

"Hey i'm gonna check something out, I thought I might have seen Shiro~ Bye!" Kaz rushed through his words as he chased after his rival. Shiro was sitting outside by a large water fountain, sitting in his usual light purple and white top and pants and a similar colored set of boots. He seemed to be talking to Tsukikage about something a rather sad smile on his face.

"_Shiro?.." _Kaz frowned he always kept to himself, but he looked rather sad. Not just annoyed. Maybe he had a big race to worry about? Kaz reasoned, though Shiro seemed rather confident.

"Ahh-" Kaz shouted out losing his balance and falling face first past onto ground.

"Kaz Gordon?" Shiro recalled his name perfectly an eyebrow quirking and whatever he was talking about to Tsukikage seemed to be completely ignored for now. He had gotten Shiro's attention.

His blue eyes completely widened as he walked over towards the boy. He held out his hand toward him but had a rather interesting smirk on his face. _Number one racer in the world huh?_

Kaz took Shiro's hand and looked away from him after seeing his expression. His face flushed. "Uh..thanks."

"So what do you want?" Shiro cut straight to the chase, he looked all over the younger boy's body, taking notice of his flustered expressions. His cheeks got redder but he was more upset than anything. "Well?" he quirked an eyebrow again.

"Do I need a reason to see one of my friends?" Kaz pointed out to him a small pout forming on his lips.

Shiro grinned a bit before taunting the boy, "Really? So why didn't you come over here in the first place?"

"I-was-hey what do you mean!" Kaz shouted, now standing dangerously close to the blonde, he always seemed to get him fired up like this. Somehow always getting under his skin.

"I was pretty sure someone was standing by the door, I just didn't think it was you-"

"Oh! Well yeah.." Kaz backed away his voice softening. "You're right.."

"So?" Shiro asked again seeming a bit interested. That was unusual, but Kaz made these type of unusual things usual.

"What were you doing?" Shiro asked, "I'm not practicing with Wolver right now so if you are looking for strategies to beat me, you are out of luck-" Shiro stated so matter of fact-ly.

Kaz let out a low growl and was fired up again. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you and watch you race! I'm aiming to be the #1 racer and that includes racing fair and square!"

"Oh really?" Shiro asked, walking back towards the fountain with Tsukikage, Kaz following after him. "Then tell me," he began a smirk forming brilliantly he held out his Wolver to Kaz as if intiating a battle. "What were you doing, #1 racer?" he mocked Kaz's title and saw the flush on the boys face increase and turn a much darker shade of red.

"I mean it!" Kaz shouted out, "Why do you have to be so difficult to talk to! You just seemed kind of sad that's all and I-I was..." Kaz stopped feeling blood rush through his face, he swallowed hard. Kaz couldn't look Shiro in the eyes for the moment being..Why was he feeling like this. _It's not as though i've known Shiro for that long either.._ Kaz tried to reason with himself.

Said blonde seemed to find himself at a loss for words. He just looked straight at Kaz, the dark magenta orbs looking into Kaz's hazel eyes. _Kaz Gordon..._ The boy had been occupying his thoughts for quite a long time. The enthusiasm and happy-go-lucky attitude, his passion for racing and never being afraid to challenge everyone. Kaz had always gone straight for the goal.

"So what were you talking about back there?" Kaz snapped Shiro out of his thoughts and looking a bit melancholy himself.

"What?" Shiro blinked, feeling something stir inside of him.

"Whatever you were talking about made you seem so sad and well..as your friend you can talk to me. Plus we're fellow _Earthlings_~" Kaz assured him a hand caught Shiro's shoulder. The blonde's eyes widened and he bit on the inside of his lip. His expression darkened, and Shiro could feel his hands crunching into fists.

"Uwah-Shiro" Kaz felt the boy shake off the hand and Shiro was beggining to leave again.

_Why do you always do this?_ Kaz ran towards him and Tsukikage. "Wait up, Shiro!"

He turned around at the constant pestering from Kaz, _Does he ever give up._

"I mean what I say, and If you'd consider it I'd, I'd want you to be on team JET!"

Shiro turned back towards Kaz, the blissful expression on his face and the splash of red right under his nose. Kaz seemed to have found the ground below him interesting and shuffled one of his shoes against the ground. "So!" He finished getting the courage. "What do you say?"

Shiro looked over at the boy, his chest beginning to ache. His eyes wavered and he found something inside of himself healing. Someone who was willing to reach out to him like this, and not for his skills..yet.._There's still so much about me you don't know. _ "I told you before I'm a standalone guy, _Sorry Kaz.._" Shiro apologized lightly bowing his head down in front of Kaz. He felt terrible inside to always say that. _What else can I do..if you knew the half of it, Kaz Gordon._

"Shiro.." Kaz whispered, after him, as he began to turn again on his heel. Preparing to leave. "Just think over it okay, Shiro!" _Why does it hurt like this..Why..Shiro? _The blunette and blond shared a longing look, before- "KAZ-KAZ! WHERE WERE YOU?" a high pitched voice shook Kaz out of his thoughts landing him face first in front of him. All over again.

Why did he have to be so clumsy now? Shiro turned back around a hand grabbing his wrist as he noticed the younger boy fall into his chest. They stayed like that for a moment.

The younger boy could hear Shiro's heart racing through his clothing and though it could even be seen as a trick of sunlight, Shiro's face was turning pink.

Kaz wasn't sure how to respond, he had never felt this nervous before. Well maybe when he had first found out he had been racing Zero this whole time..but-Shiro wasn't his idol and this had nothing to do with racing. He just felt so uneasy right now being this close and to Shiro of all people.

Maybe his friends were right, maybe there was a reason he was so interested in Shiro. Why he'd always be chasing after him. Shiro released his grasp on Kaz's hand noticing PEL come closer, his other friends no doubt farther behind.

"Are you okay, Kaz?" Shiro's voice seemed a bit deeper than before, Kaz felt something inside his chest pinch. His cheeks were flushed and Shiro seemed a bit uneasy himself. "Yeah-.." he quietly spoke, and started to separate from the boy. "KAZ? KAZ!" PEL was still calling after the boy. "Its alright PEL?!" he said, "I'm here arn't I?" He assured a grin on his face.

"Thanks Shiro!" he spoke out in his usual cheerful voice.

Kaz watched Shiro already starting heading out without another word. He never did find out what was bothering Shiro. He felt himself longing, the pinch in his chest becoming more of an ache.

"Kaz~ What the heck was that?" Fiona has said coming through the doorway followed by Myron and Diego. "You shouldn't run off like that!" Myron told him, his voice raised. "We were all worried!"

"Ah sorry guys!" Kaz apologized bowing his head a bit. He looked over past the water fountain, He could only see Tsukikage following behind him, and even then that image was about to fade. He was gone.

"I just wanted to say hi to Shiro" Kaz responded, as he saw his friends deadpan expression, quite exasperated with his usual antics.

"Typical Kaz~" Myron said, shrugging it off.

Kaz grinned, "Anyway I'm starved let's go find something to eat around here and then do some racing!" His teammates sighed, hearing his overbearing laughter. The blue haired boy's eyes wandered behind him one last time before he went in past the door.

_Shiro..I wonder, what were you thinking. Will you ever tell me? Will it always be like this for us...Shiro_

~At the Graduation Race~

"_Shiro, I'm doing this for you..I wish you could see that.." _Kaz thought looked down and out at the crowd. Even his friends seemed concerned. He wouldn't run away or ever back down.

Ryu looked over at the currently silent boy almost impressed to see Kaz taking something so seriously. He smirked. Now this would be interesting. The younger boy gave a stone-cold glare at Ryu. He really hated him, right now.

Kaz. reflected seeing his precious friend laying on his hospital bed, probably still in a lot of pain after how much Ryu had hurt him before in the last race. What hurt the most was he was never trusted to know the real Shiro, who he was. _Who cares if you arn't human Shiro? Did you think I wouldn't feel this same way toward you, or care about you because you're not human? You're still the same Shiro..and I'll win this for the both of us. We'll make it out of this and when we do.._

_Maybe, just maybe you'll join team Jet and trust me. _

_-FIN-_


End file.
